universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenskins
This is a Profile of Greenskins from ''Warhammer Fantasy''. Summery The Greenskins are a war like race that arrived on Earth at an unknown point in time, they were believed to be the mistakes of the Old Ones or were just a spore drifting through space. Whatever their history maybe, doesn't matter as they were the very scourge of the world with their savage warbands, their need to satiate their battle lust and fight forever. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Grimgor Ironhide Military Leaders *Gorbad Ironclaw *Azhag the Slaughterer *Grom the Paunch *Skarsnik *Wurrzag *Orc Warboss *Goblin Warboss **Night Goblin Warboss *Orc Great Shaman *Goblin Great Shaman Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Orc Big Boss *Goblin Big Boss *Night Goblin Shaman *Orc Shaman Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Runes *Staffs Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes Ranged weapons * Bows & Arrows Territories Black Crag * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It is a stronghold that is held on the southern area of the World's Edge Mountains, it is considered the strongest Orc Hold by the Greenskins, led by Gromgor) * Territory type: Stronghold * Inhabitants: Orcs, Goblins * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: Their culture is based on an era that their technology is and weapons are just swords, spears, axes and mounted boars and wolves and spiders, they lack any advanced tech to match other factions, but more than make up for it with their numbers, strength and warbeasts. They accomplished these feats with Savage strength and numbers. Power Source Magic: Spirit Manipulation (Orc Shaman's chant to summon green orc energies to attack their opponents with) Enhancements (Orc Shaman's chant to boost the fighting prowess of nearby Orcs to make them more effective in combat) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Large Country: Orcs have large presence in the south of the Old World, but they managed to establish tribes and territories in the Old World itself and thus launch raiding parties and Waaaghs! all across the land. Power Stats DC: Continent+: Grimgor being the mightiest of the Black Orcs, managed to overpower Malekith, and even put up a fight against Archaon before he had to use a Greater Daemon of Khorne to finish him off. Small Building: Giants and Trolls attacking power comparable to other giants and large units. Small Building-Room: Goblin Lobbers and Doom Divers firing Goblins into enemy lines which kills both it and enemies in their battle lines. Wall: The charging force of Orc and Goblin cavalry which can break through battlelines. Wall: Black Orc strength which out strips that of humans. Street: regular Orcs which are comparable to strong humans. Human: Goblin's physical strength. Speed: Unknown: Grimgor with his height of strength with great speed and reaction time. Superhuman+: Wyvern flying speed. Superhuman: Goblin projectiles launched from Doom Divers. Superhuman: The charging speed of Boars and Wolves. Athletic Human: Orcs charging speed comparable to humans. Dura: Continent+: Grimgor is capable of tanking attacks from Malekith who was strong enough to almost destroy the Elven kingdoms and triggered the Sundering of the world. Small Building: The durability of giants which is comparable to other giants. Wall: The toughness of warbeasts which can withstand various attacks. Street: The durability of regular orcs and goblins. Skills Stats The Orcs mostly rely on their savage brute strength to overwhelm an significantly weaker foe, and they use their massive structure to intimidate their foes. They have shaman's though that casts powerful Waaagh! magic that either enhances or cause wide spread area of destruction on the battlefield. They also enslave or enlist the aid large monstrosities such as Trolls, Giants, Squigs, Spiders, etc. to do large scale damage to enemy forces. Strengths/Pros The Orcs live for war, their entire existence revolves around battle and violence, so their fortitude is strong and lasting in the face of long term conflicts. They would have a strong resilience to fatigue and even come together into massive hordes called Waaagh!s, this gives them the numbers to wage large scale battles. Even when after loss in numbers, they can easily replenish from a single spore. Weaknesses/Flaws The Greenskins, lack the advanced tech that most other races do so they are easily inflicted wounds from powerful attacks without the basics of armor. They have a simple one mindset, and that is war, and an intelligent opponent can easily exploit that weakness and out maneuver them in a cunning manner, unless there is a smart orc among them. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Ork Tribe Map.png|Orc Tribes in the Old World Waaagh!.png|A Orc Waagh! in action Grimgor Ironhide.png|Grimgor Ironhide ready to Fight Goblin.png|A Goblin Warrior Category:Profile Category:Warhammer Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Fantasy Category:Gaming Category:Antagonist Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Magic